


Baking Mishaps

by flame_16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Secret Santa, chuchuchrainchracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_16/pseuds/flame_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my secret santa gift for tumblr user Chuchuchrainchracks!<br/>I'm sorry that it is a little late and I did rush it a lot so there are probably a lot of errors but I do hope you enjoy!<br/>Cake recipe: https://www.hersheys.com/recipes/en_US/recipes/184/hersheys-perfectly-chocolate-chocolate-cake.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuchuchrainchracks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chuchuchrainchracks).



"Roxy, what are you doing?" Jane looked on worriedly as Roxy added some strange liquid into the wet ingredient bowl.  
"It's my secret ingredient Janey!" Roxy winked as Jane sighed and looked at the recipe again.  
"It says here we need one and three-fourths cups of flour and two cups sugar, where did you put the measuring cups?" She turned around to see Roxy chugging from the bottle. "Roxy! I thought you were trying to go sober!"  
Roxy stopped drinking and grinned. "This isn't alcohol silly, this is my special  
ingredient!"  
"What is it then?" Jane frowned.  
"If I told you it would ruin the secret!" Roxy stuck out her tongue. "And I put the measuring cups riiiight here!" She plucked the small stack of measuring cups from a pile of cooking utensils and handed them to Jane. Jane took the cups and picked up the flour bag and starting scooping the cups into the bag.  
"While I do the flour can you do the baking soda and baking powder?" She nudged the recipe over to Roxy.  
"Sure thing!" Roxy picked up the teaspoons and the baking powder and baking soda cans. The girls were silent as they quickly measured and dumped the dry ingredients into the bowl.  
"Now we just combine the dry and wet ingredients," Jane picked up the other mixing bowl and poured it into the dry mixing bowl.  
"And now we mix!" Roxy grabbed a wooden mixing spoon. Jane turned around and started to fiddle with the stove.  
"Roxy, I don't think you preheated the stove ri-" Jane was interrupted by a splat as something squishy landed on her back. She turned around to see Roxy holding a mixture-covered spoon and grinning. Roxy scooped more batter out of the bowl and launched it at Jane. It landed right on her nose and Jane went cross-eyed trying to look at it.  
"Oh you're on," Jane dashed towards the counter and grabbed the flour bag. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it towards Roxy. Roxy held up the mixing bowl as a shield and most of the flour landed it in. Roxy grabbed the sugar and chucked some in Jane's direction. Jane didn't duck in time and the sugar landed on her face. She licked some off and continued to throw flour at Roxy. The girls kept throwing ingredients at each other before realizing how much of a mess they had made.  
"Good golly, who knew flour stuck to surfaces so easily," Jane looked around at the flour covered counter sheepishly.  
"At least you aren't covered in the stuff!" Roxy exclaimed as she brushed flour off her arms and shirt.  
"Truce?"  
"Truce!"  
"Geez, now we have to clean this up!"  
"Yeah, I think we should remake the cake batter, there is waaaaay too much going on in there," Roxy peered into the bowl.  
"Let's go get some clean clothes, I should have extra in my closet," Jane started walking towards the stairs and gestured for Roxy to follow her.  
"First let me give you a hug!" Roxy opened her arms and rushed towards Jane.  
"Oh no you won't!" Jane ran up the stairs.  
"I'm going to get you!" Roxy grabbed Jane and rubbed flour all over her as Jane shrieked.  
"Revenge!"  
"Roxy! Now we both have to get changed!"  
"Maybe that's the point," Roxy winked and grinned devilishly.  
"Roxy!" Jane blushed and pulled herself out of Roxy's hug. "The sooner we get clean the quicker we can make a cake!"  
"You make a good point, let's hustle!" Roxy raced off towards the bedroom, Jane in tow.


End file.
